Professor X82004
Professor X Gallery Real Name: Charles Francis Xavier Current Alias: Professor Xavier Aliases: Prof, Prof X, Onslaught, Chuck, The Good Shepherd Identity: Secret Alignment: Good Affiliation: Founder, Teacher & Leader of the X-Men, Founder of Generation X, Founder and Teacher of the New Mutants; Starjammers; Cadre K, Excalibur, secretly a member of the Illuminati Relatives: Brian and Sharon Xavier (parents, deceased), Cassandra Nova (twin sister), Kurt Marko (stepfather, deceased), Juggernaut, stepbrother), David Charles Haller (Legion, son, deceased) Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: Xavier Institute Gender: Male Age: 66 Height: 6'0" Weight: 190 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: Bald Unusual Features: N/A Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Geneticist, Teacher, Leader of the X-Men, Heir, formerly Adventurer, Soldier Education: Ph.D.s in Genetics, Biophysics, and Psychology, Oxford University. His undergraduate studies were conducted at Harvard University where he graduated with honors at the age of 16 Allies: All X-teams, Batman, Spider-Man, Avengers Enemies: Justice League?, Juggernaut, The Hellfire Club, Cassandra Nova Origin: Xavier was born a mutant with abilities that fully developed during puberty Place of Birth: New York, New York Creators: Stan Lee History Charles Xavier is the founder and leader of the X-men. Early Years Charles Xavier was the son of wealthy nuclear researcher Brian Xavier and his wife Sharon. After Brian Xavier's death in an accident, Sharon married his colleague Dr. Kurt Marko, whose son by a previous marriage, Cain, bullied the young Charles. Kurt favored the gentle, smart Charles to his own son. Charles' telepathic powers began emerging when he was still a boy, and as he grew older he learned to control them. With his powers he had discovered that Kurt cared only about his mother's money. Kurt quickly grew neglectful of Sharon, driving her to alcoholism, and abused both Sharon and Cain. Charles once used his telepathic powers to read Cain's mind and explore the extent of his psychological damage, which only led to Cain becoming more aggressive toward him and Charles feeling Cain's pain firsthand. Sharon died soon after, and a fight erupted between Cain and Charles that caused some of Kurt's lab equipment to explode. Mortally wounded, Kurt dragged the two children out before dying. A brilliant student intent on undertaking graduate studies, he entered England's Oxford University, where he met and fell in love with a young Scotswoman named Moira Kinross. Their passionate discussions on genetic mutation gave way to an equally passionate romance. It had also been hinted that Mister Sinister interfered with Moira's and Xavier's relationship as he was posing as a professor at Oxford at the time. Charles and Moira planned to be married, but after finishing his work at Oxford, Xavier was drafted and sent to Asia during the Korean War. There Xavier and his stepbrother Cain served in the same unit. Xavier witnessed how Marko found the mystical ruby in the temple of Cyttorak that transformed him into the superhuman Juggernaut. Xavier also served alongside Shadowcat's father Carmen Pryde on search and rescue missions. Deeply depressed when Moira broke off their engagement without explanation, Xavier began traveling abroad after leaving the army. (He later discovered that Moira married her old boyfriend Joseph MacTaggert, who abused her.) While in Cairo, Egypt he met the young pickpocket Ororo Munroe and battled Amahl Farouk, the Shadow King, the first evil mutant he had ever met. This meeting led to the visionary Xavier's decision to devote his life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression. Xavier next went to Haifa, Israel to meet with the head of a clinic for traumatized Holocaust victims, where he fell in love with the catatonic Gabrielle Haller, whom he awoke, and became friends with a man calling himself Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, a volunteer. Magnus and he held lengthy debates hypothesizing what would happen if humanity was faced with a new super-powered race of humans. While Xavier was optimistic, Magnus' experiences in the Holocaust led him to believe that humanity would ultimately oppress the new race of humans as they had done with other minorities. The two friends revealed their powers to each other when they fought Nazi Baron Wolfgang von Strucker and his HYDRA agents, who kidnapped Gabrielle because she knew the location of their secret cache of gold. Magnus attempted to kill Strucker but Xavier stopped him. Realizing that his and Xavier's views on mutant-human relations were incompatible, Magnus left with the gold. Lehnsherr would years later become his greatest enemy and rival, Magneto. Charles stayed in Israel for some time, but Xavier and Haller were unaware when he left that she was pregnant with his son, who would become the autistic mutant known as Legion. They separated on good terms. In a strange town near the Himalayas, Xavier encountered an alien calling himself Lucifer, the advance scout for an invasion by his race, and foiled his plans. In retaliation, Lucifer dropped a huge stone block on Xavier, crippling his legs. Xavier was freed by Sage, who had heard his telepathic cries for help. Amelia Voght, a young American nurse, made cheering him up her pet project and helped him recover during his convalescence in Bombay, India, wherein the two fell in love. But she then left him as Scott Summers moved into the X-Mansion, believing the best solution to the "mutant problem" being for mutants to lay low. Charles tried to force her to stay with his mental powers, but immediately ashamed by this, let her go. He worked with fellow mutation expert Karl Lykos, as well as Moira MacTaggert again, who built a mutant research station on Muir Island. Apparently, Charles had gotten over Moira in his travels to the Greek island of Kirinos. Xavier renewed his friendship with Moira MacTaggert, who was now a renowned geneticist, and they began discussing the idea of founding a school for mutants. Xavier discussed his candidates for recruitment to his personal strike force, the X-Men, with Moira, including those he passed over, which were Kurt Wagner, Piotr Rasputin, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, and Ororo Munroe. Xavier's first student was the 11-year-old Jean Grey, who had been traumatized when she telepathically experienced the emotions of a dying friend. Over the years, Charles made a name for himself as geneticist and psychologist, renowned enough that the Greys were referred to him when no other expert could help their catatonic daughter, Jean. Xavier helped Jean recover and taught her to use her telekinetic powers. Xavier also trained Tessa to spy on Sebastian Shaw. The X-men Xavier later met with Fred Duncan, an FBI agent investigating the growing number of mutants. Xavier told Duncan of his plan to locate young mutants and enroll them in his "School for Gifted Youngsters", using his ancestral mansion home as a base to train them to use their powers for humanity's benefit. The base included subterranean medical labs, a training facility called the "Danger Room", an aircraft hanger, and Xavier's mutant detection device code named "Cerebro". Over the following months Xavier assembled his original team of "X-Men": Cyclops, Iceman, Angel, Beast, and Jean Grey, who took the name Marvel Girl. Notable menaces included Magneto, now a mutant supremacist and terrorist, and anthropologist Bolivar Trask's mutant-hunting Sentinels. Years later, when most of his original students were captured by the mutant Krakoa, Xavier recruited a new team of X-Men, including Banshee, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Wolverine. In subsequent years he added more members to the X-Men, such as Shadowcat and Rogue. In subsequent months, Xavier suffered physical injuries and psychic strains that left him on the brink of death due in part to a hate crime wrought by anti-mutant students at Columbia University, where Xavier was an adjunct professor, and an attack by the children of Baron von Strucker at Magneto's court trial. Lilandra and the Starjammers took him into outer space where they used Shi'ar technology to restore him to health. While holding a mutant rights speech, Xavier was nearly assassinated by Stryfe, being infected with a fatal techno-organic virus, but was saved by none other than Apocalypse. As a temporary side-effect he gained full use of his legs and devoted his precious time to the youngest recruit on his team, Jubilee. Since the X-Men were all now highly trained adults, Xavier renamed the school in his mansion The Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. He took control of a private school, The Massachusetts Academy, and made it the new School for Gifted Youngsters, where yet another new class of young mutants, Generation X, was taught. He then left to train a group of mutant Skrulls called Cadre K. Xavier regathered his X-Men as a public team and created the X-Corp in light of the incidents with Cassandra Nova Xavier, his 'evil twin.' She had revealed his mutation to the world, something he needed to do but did not want to sully his reputation over. Dark Side In a battle with Magneto, Xavier lost his temper at his old friend and used his mental powers to shut down Magneto's conscious mind. In the process Xavier's mind was inadvertently infected by the evil within Magneto's psyche. The result was that the dark sides of Magneto's and Xavier's minds combined and physically manifested themselves as the nearly invincible entity called Onslaught, who usurped Xavier's psionic powers. America's greatest super heroes narrowly defeated Onslaught, who appeared to perish. When the X-men returned from Onslaught's alternate dimension stronghold they were ready to relax. Instead, they were sent on a mission ordered by Charles to eliminate the rogue Justice League. Cyclops chose to stay with the Justice League after the incident. It was revealed later that he had been controlled by Cassandra Nova. She had cast his mind into a locked astral plane in Cerebro and took over as headmistress of the school with the sole intent of destroying the school. She was eventually defeated and locked within the Z'noxx Chamber deep within the bowels of the mansion. When Charles discovered Gotham City was being overrun with plants and zombies, he took it upon himself to help his old friend Bruce Wayne and sent his X-men to uncover the source. While trying to negotiate with Poison Ivy, Mad Katz put a spell on Charles that reverted him to the age of 10. When the Bizarro ray was initiated, Charles' powers turned outward and he sought to kill anything that moved. He returned to his mansion where his 10 year old body was killed by Juggernaut and Poison Ivy but his astral form was free to move about. Legacy Scarlet Witch placed Charles' soul into a suit of armor. During a battle with Cassandra Nova and a brainwashed Phoebe Stepford, Charles' memory began to fall apart. Celeste Stepford, Isis, and Windrider helped him stop the degeneration of his memory any further. However, quite a few important memories and abilities were lost, including Onslaught, Cassandra Nova, and any knowledge of The Mind Gem. And if we don't remember the past aren't we doomed to repeat it? Professor Power Ring When Jade went to Earth to recruit new Lanterns, the Green Lantern Ring immediately chose Professor Xavier. Although this annoyed Jade to no end, she welcomed him into her fold to help defeat the Timebreaker. However, when the group was tossed into the Negative Zone and into a singularity Charles wound up in a world devoid of superpowers... which included his own. Appearance The guild's main world Professor X HAS USE OF HIS LEGS. This means he CAN walk. He generally wears suits and carries a cane (simply to make enemies think he is weaker than he is). His uniform consists of wearing an X-men jacket over his suits. Social Life Love Life Charles has never once had a love interest in all the time Jealousghost has played him in the guild. Allies The Avengers, Batman, Iron Man Enemies Cassandra Nova, Juggernaut Strengths and Weaknesses Although Professor X isn't listed on Forbes' Top 15 richest fictional characters, he has to have more money than Bruce Wayne, and at least as much as Tony Stark. After all, his mansion is routinely destroyed and rebuilt. His security and training facilities are top notch. And he houses an entire school of students and X-men, all of which have access to nice things like jets. Charles is well known and has many contacts. However, this makes him easily identifiable and an easy target. He has genius level intellect when it comes to Business/Finance, Computers, Physics, Leadership. Powers Telepathy: able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. *Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. *Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power can allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. *Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. *Absorb Information: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. *Telekinesis (Formely): Professor X also possesses low-level telekinetic abilities, though these seem to no longer exist. They seem to be part of his genes however, as Cassandra Nova has telekinetic abilities and is basically a clone of Xavier. The Mind GemCharles has a deep seated interest in the Infinity Gems. The Infinity Gems are the remnants of one of the earliest beings from the time of the universe's creation. Feeling lonely and wanting to explore the vast universe, it split itself into different parts. Under unknown reasons each individual gem became associated with a particular facet--power, space, time, mind, soul, and reality. The Illuminati gathered the gems so they could not be used to attack Earth. Once the gems were all brought together in the Infinity Gauntlet Reed tried to will them out of existence and failed. Uatu the Watcher then appeared to the Illuminati and expressed his disappointment in Reed and the Illuminati. The Illuminati then divided the gems amongst themselves. Iron Man received the Reality, Professor Xavier the Mind, Namor the Time, Black Bolt the Space, Dr Strange the Soul and Reed Richards the Power gems. Wielders of the gem have increased powers depending on their skill and the amount of experience they have with the gems. The gems are also sentient. Charles kept it a secret that he wields the Mind Gem until it was necessary to battle the Timebreaker with the Gem. Roleplaying StatisticsSTATS Agility: Good Strength: Good Endurance: Good Reason: Remarkable Intuition: Excellent Psyche: Monstrous SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: Excellent ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1d10 Good PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1d10 Good ENERGY ATTACK: None ENERGY DEFENSE: None PSYCHIC ATTACK: see below PSYCHIC DEFENSE: 5d20 Unearthly OTHER ABILITIES: Limitation: Psyche: Feeble. When in an area of overwhelming evil, his psionic powers drop -2 levels due to his inability to concentrate. Should he use another telepathic ability at the same time as another, it is dropped by -2 levels. Limitation: Prof X is the guardian of the Mind Gem, one of the Infinity Gems. It allows the user to boost mental power and access the thoughts and dreams of other beings. Backed by the Power Gem, it is possible to access all minds in existence simultaneously. It also inadvertently causes one's inner demons to surface when gathered. Telepathy: Unearthly Mind Probe: Unearthly Project Thought: Monstrous Psionic Detection: Unearthly Mental Invisibility: Unearthly Mental Illusions: Unearthly Power Detection: Automatically detect any superbeing Mind Link: Monstrous ability to link up telepathically with up to 8 other people, allowing communication possible between the team. Astral Body: Monstrous __________________ WEAPONS none Category:Characters